


RorschachxTwilight Lady

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Not inside Rorschach, cameras involved, no actual boning occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: Twilight lady. Rorschach. Ropes.





	RorschachxTwilight Lady

Alright, so there was this tiny idea of Twilight Lady tying up Rorschach to a chair. Thing is, she doesn’t touch him. She might’ve helped in a few things but no actual intercourse happens between these two. Basically, Rorschach is about to star in his first cam show with the help of Twilight Lady’s freaky ass.   
Rorschach’s ‘buttons’ will be pressed but it’s not Twilight Lady controlling it.


End file.
